Joint conditions and the pain and disability associated with joint conditions affect millions of individuals. One such joint condition is arthritis, which involves inflammation of one or more joints. Osteoarthritis, in particular, affects 27 million Americans. This number is expected to increase as the median age in the U.S. continues to rise. Osteoarthritis, also known as degenerative arthritis or degenerative joint disease, is a group of mechanical abnormalities involving degradation of joints, including articular cartilage and subchondral bone. In some cases, symptoms include, for example, joint pain, tenderness, stiffness, locking, and the presence of increased intra-articular fluid.